youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Arya
Arianne, better known online as Arya, formerly known as EnderGirl Enchanter (born February 18), is a former Canadian YouTuber who creates voice acting videos and artist. She currently has over 1000+ subscribers. Appearance Arianne has no real life appearance yet, but you can tell alot from her OC. Her character is shown as a quite pale girl with purple hair (due to the channel name '''EnderGirl Enchanter, representing the purple colour scheme of a Minecraft Enderman) and purple eyes. She wears a sleeveless black hoodie with arm warmers and is shown to be wearing deep purple shorts. Her header was made by a DeviantArt user. Start of YouTube Enchanter started her YouTube channel in 2016 just before the New Year. At the start she has done Minecraft gameplays with her sister CreeperGirlGaming. (''now known as '''KawaiiPoppin)'' Her first video was entitled Minecraft Gameplay #1 with CreeperGirlGaming which hit around 60 views. She continued playing Minecraft for three more videos until she found speedpaints. She has played a bunch of games and has made videos on them. When Enchanter noticed her videos were starting to get low on views, she decided to upload videos on a different topic. She liked voice acting and she thought she had a talented voice. (as said by her Guidence Counselor) She created her first comic dub entitled Undertale, Underswap and Underfell Comic Dub part 1, but then was changed to Undertale, Underswap and Underfell Comic Dub '''since the comic was discontinued. Since her first video, she gained a mass amount of subs and a whole lot of views and likes. Her video reached around 64K views. After she saw that the comic dubs were getting popular, she decided to continue; abandoning gaming. She still though, plays videogames-- just doesn't display them to YouTube. Enchanter still creates comic dubs and animation dubs. She has dubbed '''Olivia, ''(a series by YouTuber Kavra)'' Megaman, Undertale, EarthBound/Mother'', ''and many other comics. The reason she joined YouTube was to entertain people because at school, she was found'' annoying'' by her classmates. Personality Enchanter is shown to be quite enthusiastic when she dubs. When she talks normal she speaks in a clear and loud voice. Telling you to be yourself. ''She loves Nintendo games such as Megaman and other franchises. She does claim to have a slight bit of ''depression, which causes her to not upload for some time or have her videos being delayed. She doesn't show much of the creative side, but her brother and sister do. Personal Information Enchanter is a Canadian YouTuber. Her birthday is on February 18. She still attends school as said in one of her videos. (The REAL Reason Why I Don't Upload) To fans of her comic dubs and herself, she is one of those YouTubers to make videos and get high ratings with only standard equipment. That's because Enchanter has said she only uses her tablet and a cheap recording software to create her videos. She used to use Mobizen but it is unknown what she uses to record now. She uses a variety of editors. Enchanter is currently in Middle School. Social Media and Collabs Enchanter doesn't have a wide variety of social media. So you can't really follow her anywhere. But she does have a DeviantArt page, (entitled in her about section) a Quotev page, a Tumblr page,'' ''and a Sarahah page. She also has her own Discord Server and her Discord Tag is EnderGirlEnchanterYT#4031. She has only collabed with her friend '''Kaoru. '''Kaoru is her friend in real life and her best friend. Trivia *Kaoru is her best friend since she has dedicated artwork to him one her DeviantArt page. *Enchanter has depression as mentioned in one of her videos. *She once used to be a gaming channel, until she discovered voice acting. *Enchanter has a temper due to the fact that she's had past fights with people and is know to be quite aggessive in real life. *One of the YouTubers able to create and gain ratings with only standard equipment. *She only has a tablet to record, no mic. E4b9d4a7159ee7aa682b013d1191324970e8bb6e 00.jpg|Enchanter's old YouTube Header ender_girl_by_masamisenpai-d8qee3w.png|Enchanter's previous YouTube Header. EnderGirl_Enchanter.jpg|Old Profile Picture Category:YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Gaming YouTubers